


Surreal

by themayqueen



Series: Kiss and Tell [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgina finds herself caught between the two brothers--quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreal

Having sex with Zac was really still surreal, even though I could now—finally—call him my boyfriend. There was still something a little too revealing about it. If Taylor judged me for wearing silly underwear or being clumsy with my hand jobs, so what? Taylor was always going to find a reason to judge me. But Zac’s opinion mattered, and I wanted everything I did to impress him.

On the flip side, there was so much to learn about Zac. Like the way he bit his lip in concentration when he rolled on the condom, or that wonderful soft sigh that fell from his lips just as he slide inside of me. These details were wonderful and I wanted to learn them all. It seemed there would be no end to all of the new things I learned about him with every sexual encounter. 

“Well, well, well—what have we here?” Taylor asked, leaning against the frame of the door I hadn’t even heard him open. “Isn’t this sweet? Two becoming one and all that jazz.”

“Jealous?” Zac asked, not even pausing.

“Hardly,” Taylor replied, taking a few steps into the room and peeling off his scarf. “Ashamed that I’m the only one in the family who’s a decent fuck.”

“If you think you can do better…” Zac said, extricating himself from my grasp and sitting back against my wall. He didn’t finish his sentence, but the implication was obvious, if completely insane. 

I stared back and forth between the two of them, waiting for one of them to say this was all some strange joke. Neither did.

Instead, Taylor just smirked and began stripping out of his clothes. He climbed onto the bed, which really wasn’t big enough to hold three people, and draped his body over mine. He trailed a few soft kisses down my neck before motioning for Zac to join in again. To my surprise, he did, his lips finding the other side of my neck. 

A hand—I wasn’t even sure whose—found its way between my legs, two fingers dipping into the wetness Zac had caused. Another soon joined it, a rough, calloused thumb that I thought was Zac’s rubbing slow circles around my clit. My eyes fell shut as the pleasure quickly became too much to handle.

“Eyes open,” Taylor commanded, his breath hot against my neck. 

I did as he said, just in time to see him lean across me and capture Zac’s bottom lip between his teeth. In spite of the voice inside my head screaming out how wrong this was, another wave of pleasure coursed through my body all of its own accord. Whatever my rational side thought about this, my libido apparently had other ideas. 

Just as I felt the tingle of an orgasm building inside of me, Taylor pulled back and spoke. It took me a moment to realize his words were directed to Zac. “Sit back against the wall.”

Zac blinked at him, apparently as confused as I was that Taylor was playing director to this entire encounter. But he did as he was told, situating himself against the wall so that his lap was practically begging me to climb on. I glanced at Taylor for confirmation that this was his plan, and he gave me a little nod. 

It took a little work to get myself into position, Zac’s hand on his dick helping to guide it into place. Something about the position forced it deeper inside and my head fell against his shoulder as I sunk down onto him. I barely even had the strength to move, but Zac put his hands on my hips and guided me into motion, helping me to find a decent rhythm.

“Maybe he’s not so bad,” Taylor remarked as I let out a loud moan. “But I think I can still do better.”

I felt the bed shift under Taylor’s weight as he moved behind me. I tried to open my mouth to ask what he had planned, but no words would could out, just another pitiful moan. Taylor answered my unasked question soon enough, though, his hand trailing down my ass and finding a part of my body no one had ever touched. I let out a loud gasp and Taylor just laughed.

“Relax,” he said. “You obviously can’t choose between the two of us; I’m not going to make you. In fact, I figure it’s only right to give you exactly what you want. Don’t you think so, Zac?”

“Yeah,” Zac replied, though it was closer to a moan than an actual word. “Exactly what you want--both of us.”

Exactly what they meant by that was made abundantly clear when I felt Taylor’s finger slip inside of me. He murmured an encouragement to relax and enjoy it. The former seemed impossible, but as he began to slowly, gently thrust, enjoying it seemed more and more likely. By the time he had worked his way up to two fingers, I thought I was going to die and I was perfectly fine with that if I died feeling just like this.

I let out a pathetic whimper when he pulled away, and Taylor just laughed. “Knew you’d like that. Your girlfriend’s a little bit of a slut, Zac.”

“It’s what I love about her,” Zac replied. He kissed my forehead and asked, surprisingly sweetly, “You ready, babe?”

“Ready?” I asked. 

“She’s ready,” Taylor replied, while I was still trying to figure out what they meant.

Then I felt it. Of course—it was what he had been preparing me for, after all. His dick pressed against my ass, just teasing at first. He pushed just the tip inside, and even Zac moaned. My mouth hung open, speech and even sound beyond me, as Taylor pushed the rest of the way in until both his and Zac’s dicks were filling me completely, stretching me so, so close to the breaking point.

They intertwined their hands on my hips and began to move, Zac’s hips rolling upward as Taylor pulled back. I was being, quite literally, torn between the two of them, and when I was capable of coherent thought, I would consider how that was a pretty appropriate metaphor for my relationship with the two brothers.

Right then, though, all I could think about was the best orgasm I had ever felt, starting in my toes and moving up, washing over me with the most intense pleasure imaginable. Fingertips dug into my hips as the two of them began to moan in sync. 

I couldn’t have even begun to guess who came first, but soon enough we were all a heap of sweaty, spent bodies sprawled across my bed. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pathetic whimper, answered by a snore.

Wait—a snore?

With some effort, I opened my eyes. I was still in my bed, but I was fully dressed with the covers pulled up around me and only one other body. Zac’s. The snore, apparently, had come from my sleeping boyfriend. His brother was nowhere to be seen, and I realized it had all been a product of my imagination. My sick, sick imagination.

While the whole thing had been undeniably hot, there was one thing my unconscious mind was wrong about. I wasn’t torn between the two of them at all. The sleeping boy beside me was the only one I really needed at all.


End file.
